Big Time Lawsuit
by unchartedfate
Summary: Harvey and Mike help out an old friend of Harvey's when he's being sued for causing a car crash with a skunk. Harvey must help Big Time Rush beat Hawk or they may not be able to record anymore! But the boys r up to their usual mischief. no slash. No OCs


Work days were always long for a Lawyer, a fact Harvey had long since gotten over. He had worked his way to the top of the firm and still put in long, hard hours to do what had to be done. At the moment he wasn't even working, but it still lingered in the back of his mind. He rolled over in bed to look in the eyes of a pretty young bartender who had spent the night in his apartment. He smiled at her then stood up from the bed and walked into his bathroom and splashed water on his face.

He looked at his watch; he would have to leave soon to make it to work on time. He had a big client coming in later in that day. Well, this client was actually more of a friend than a client, one he hadn't seen in years.

He met Gustavo Rocque many years ago, when he had been in La with another client. The rather portly man had burst into Griffins office, yelling about absurdities and outrageous events that Harvey hadn't been paying attention to. He couldn't even really remember how things had gone from there, but he did no that long since then they had kept in touch.

But now, apparently, a rival of Gustavo was trying to sue him for letting a skunk loose in his limo. Well, not for putting the animal in the limo so much as the resulting crash and totaling of said vehicle. When Gustavo had called, Harvey had been more than happy to help, and was only less hesitant when Gustavo said he would need to bring some of his employees along. Harvey had still said yes however, and had told Gustavo to arrive at the firm at around noon. Glancing at his watch, and running over a list of things he would need to complete before Gustavo arrived, Harvey opened the bathroom door and called out. "I need to take a shower and get ready for work, feel free to show yourself out." before closing the door and turning on the water.

Work; the thing that Mike Ross worked so hard at, yet exhausted every ounce of energy in him doing it. He gulped down another swig of Redbull as he sat slumped over his keyboard. He had barely gotten any sleep the night before since he spent most of his evening finishing up cases that Harvey had assigned him to complete. He had been ordered very specifically the night before to 'be ready and cleaned up by noon'. He guessed it was because an important client would be arriving, but he wouldn't know for sure until Harvey arrived.

He glanced at the clock on the corner of his screen and then looked out into the hallway for any sign of Harvey. The man still had time but Mike hoped that he would get there soon so he could fill in his associate beforehand. Brushing off the fact the Mike might have to go into the meeting blind, he stuffed his head phones further into his ears and hunched over his desk once again. He worked for what seemed like twenty minutes before he felt a hand rip a headphone from his ear, and a well groomed Harvey was looking down at him.

"Let's go. The client will be here soon."

xxXxx

"Dogs! Listen up!" Gustavo said loudly as he turned to Big time rush as they stood in the elevator of the law firm. The four boys wore classy attire, all vests, collared shirts, suit jackets and fedoras. "We're here to talk to a friend about Hawk! So don't mess it up!"

"You have friends?" James and Carlos asked at the same time, receiving no reply.

"Behave!" Gustavo snapped quickly as the elevator doors slowly parted. He turned and strode out of the elevator with Kelly, silent, by his side. The boys were left to look at each other questioningly before hurrying out into the hall before the doors could close. They straightened their backs and put on pleasant smiles as they followed their boss. The small group was led into a fancy office with wide, panoramic windows and leather couches. On the window sill sat a collection of basketballs, all of them signed and set out in a neat row.

"Gustavo Roque" a deep voice greeted, causing the boys to raise their eye brows as a tall, grey haired man shook Gustavo's hand.

"Harvey Specter." Gustavo said as the man shook Kelly's hand. A young man then stepped forward, young but tall and smiling happily.

"This is my associate mike Ross." Harvey introduced before his eyes fell on the four teens. "And they are...?"

"These, are my guys. Dogs?" Gustavo introduced, hissing the last part quietly.

"I'm Kendall Knight." The tall blonde said, shaking Harvey's hand.

"My name's Logan. Mitchell" The small, pale boy with short dark hair said, shaking the mans hand as well, then adjusting his suit jacket.

"James. James Diamond. "The tallest of the guys introduced, flipping his long hair.

"And I'm Carlos!" The shortest, a grinning Latino boy, wearing a black suit jacket with a pair of skate shoes added.

"Nice to meet you all." Harvey said politely, giving the boys an odd look before walking over to the set of couches. The four boys exchanged looks with raised eyebrows and silent hand motions as if they were having an actual conversation before they shoved Logan in front of them and followed him to take a seat.

Mike watched the exchange with an amused expression as they sat down and tried to be polite, keeping quiet as Gustavo and Harvey talked. He watched them as the men spoke, noticing how James fiddled with his hair, how Logan seemed to actually be listening, how Carlos played with his sleeves and how Kendall tried to not look bored out of his mind.

"Alright, you guys wait here for a minute. I'll be right back. Mike?" Harvey said as he stood and walked out the door with Mike at his heels like a puppy. "I need to talk to Jessica."

Mike was a bit taken aback by Harvey's tone as he strode past coworkers and offices until he threw open the doors of his superiors office without so much as a second thought.

"Jessica, why was I given this case? The man who is pressing charges shouldn't even have a case, he should be in jail! He committed a crime." Harvey snapped.

"Not true Harvey. Hawk was excused of all charges. That's why this was assigned to you. He's not a good man and he can't win." Jessica said seriously as she looked up from a pile of papers before her.

Harvey gave a curt nod and stood in front of her for a moment, opening and closing his mouth comically while she stared at him with an eye brow raised. He pointed at her, closing his mouth before striding out of her office, stopping outside in the hall with a hand pressed to his forehead.

"We cannot lose this case." Harvey said darkly.

"What is going on Harvey?" Mike asked.

"Weren't you paying any attention? Hawk kidnapped those four boys in order to ruin Gustavo's career. That's just cowardly. I'm not one for kids but they seem decent, they have class and they don't annoy the hell out of me. I won't let us lose this case."

Mike nodded slowly in agreement, shocked that he had managed to miss something so important. "I can't believe that…he kidnapped them? How did he not get sent to jail?"

"Welcome to reality kid." Harvey said bitterly as he led the way back to his office. The pair however froze in the doorway to stare in shock at the two boys currently wrestling on the floor. The tallest of the group, James, was gripping the boy Logan by the collar of his shirt as they rolled around on the carpet. Neither Harvey nor mike could make out what they were yelling at each other but their band mates made no move to stop them other than to move out of the way and cheer one or the other on.

"Boys! Boys!" Kelly exclaimed, trying to get the guys attention.

"Dogs!" Gustavo barked, still unaware of Mike and Harvey's presence. "Logan! Apologize to James! James! Stop strangling Logan and say sorry!"

James hopped to his feet, smoothing his perfect hair before reaching down to pull Logan up by the arm. Logan blinked slowly, looking disheveled, usually neat hair spiked up around his head before Kendall reached over to smooth it down.

"I'm not saying sorry 'till he does." James said, crossing his arms and pouting.

"Fine! Sorry for calling your hair girly" Logan said, giving in.

"Then I'm sorry for tackling you to the ground and strangling you."

As soon as their apologies had ended, Harvey cleared his throat with a bemused expression. Gustavo froze and then spun around, sputtering as he faced the two lawyers in the doorway.

"We're going to help you win this case." Harvey declared with a slight smirk.

With a wide grin, Kendall grabbed a still ruffled Logan around the waist and swung him in a circle while Carlos and James shared a strange hand shake that consisted of wiggling fingers and almost tribal noises.

Trying to hide his growing smile, Harvey couldn't help but decide that he liked these kids.

A/N: Ok so I really wanted to write a BTR cross over, and I thought that this might be a good one to try since no one has done it before… anyway, I am a 16 year old sophomore not a lawyer so I apologize if anything that happens, law wise, is not accurate. I will try my hardest X3 ANYwho, if you've read my other story; I do plan to finish it! I'm soo sorry I just haven't been able to figure out where it is headed! I apologize, I am not abandoning it and will definitely finish it and I will get better at updating! Also… I can't decide if I should do any pairings? I want to make this a story that any one can read, not just yaoi obsessed fangirls. I have to admit… I enjoy a little bit of slash but I do think it can get annoying for those who don't… so opinions? I will post another not-crossover fic that is full of slash. So lemme no! And I luv ya~ Review and all that please! Thanks! 3


End file.
